villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
User blog:BigBadSquid/PE Proposal: ENeMeE/Lord Nightmare
Yet ANOTHER nightmare wizard guy. What's the Work? Kirby: Right Back at Ya! is an anime adaptation of the video game series following everyone's favorite pink fluffball, Kirby. In this series, Kirby comes down from space to Cappy Town as a prophecy to protect the village and the rest of Dreamland from evil forces created by the evil Nightmare Enterprises. Say hello to their CEO, eNeMeE/Lord Nightmare. Who is eNeMeE/Nightmare? What has he done? In this anime, Lord Nightmare was an evil wizard with plans of conquering the universe and reshape it in his own image. Creating his own monstrous minions, he sent them into battle to destroy everything that stood in his path of domination. A massive galactic war ensued between Nightmare and the Star Warriors. Nightmare also turned Knuckle Joe's father into a monster, forcing Meta Knight to mercy kill it. In the end, Nightmare was defeated, but at a high cost as thousands of worlds were destroyed and only five Star Warriors survived, including Kirby and Meta Knight. Nightmare wasn't killed in the war, he instead spent his time refuging in his fortress to heal from his heavy wounds. In the meantime, he sent out his monsters minions out across the universe to cause as much destruction as possible so everything will be ready for him once he's back to full health. He set up a business called Nightmare Enterprises, where he sells his monsters to unsavory buyers, one of which is Dedede, the greedy king of Cappy Town. When Kirby is awoken from his hundreds of years nap and crashes into Cappy Town, Dedede orders monsters from NME to take out Kirby. From his fortress, Nightmare monitors Kirby to learn more about what he can do to take out the strongest galactic warrior. The answer comes in many episodes later where instead of a monster being summoned, a large meteor called Gerath heads straight towards Cappy Town to completely destroy everything. When that fails, Nightmare sends one of his Destroya ships to obliterate Cappy Town. No casualties thanks to Kirby, but the entire village is in ruins. In the finale, Meta Knight sets up a raid to Nightmare Fortress where Kirby can finally take on Nightmare. But Nightmare comes prepared and torments with Kirby by kidnapping his friend Tiff and tortures her despite her only being a young girl. Kirby exhausts himself and falls asleep, allowing Nightmare to enter his dream. Nightmare gains the upper hand and nearly kills Kirby's consciousness until Tiff tosses a warp star for Kirby to eat and crafts the Star Rod. In the end, the evil wizard is defeated, but not before taunting Kirby (in the original Japanese version) that he may return as long as fear remains in mortal hearts. Thus ending quite possibly the darkest and scariest villain in the entire cute Kirby series. Migitating Factors Hahaha... no. Out of everything this guy does from episode 1-100, nothing counts as a redeeming factor in any way. Sure he rather sits back and watches Kirby fight his creations, but once he gets involved in combat, his true personality comes out as a sadistic wizard obsessed with obtaining power. The regular Nightmare from the game series can't qualify because he lacks any moral agency, and he didn't do much other than just spread nightmares around Dreamland. Same problem with his parallel counterpart. In the anime, Nightmare is fully aware of the destruction he's causing and cares nothing about it, only showing that wicked grin on his face. Heinous Standards Okay, this one's a no-brainer just because nobody comes close to compare with how Nightmare STRETCHES over the standards. Sure Dedede does some nasty things through the series, such as taking Tiff and Tuff hostage and attempting to kill Kirby multiple times despite him having the intelligence of a toddler. He also tried to eat Dyna Blade's chick and once tried to turn him into a monster so Kirby could fight his friend. Oh yeah, does anyone remember that one episode where he MURDERS Whispy Woods and every other sentient tree just to make room for a golf course? However, it's hard to take him seriously since the show plays his slapstick comedically and often makes him go on-off to help Kirby defeat the stronger foes. Escargoon and the Customer Service salesman are off the hook too given how affable their manners are. Nightmare, on the other hand, goes far past this by committing multiple terroristic wars across the universe to build his empire, all without being played for laughs. Everything wrong is his fault, and yet he shows satisfaction to his horrific acts without pity. Most of his acts are offscreen, but he's still responsible for millions of deaths across the galaxy. And that's only the tip of the iceberg to his character. Even compared to villains from the video game series itself, anime Nightmare still stands out as one of the most, if not the most, heinous character in the entire franchise. Final Verdict Kirby is geared to kids, but this guy says otherwise. The final verdict is yes. Yes: 10 No: 0 Undecided: 0 Final Score: +10 Verdict: Pure Evil Category:Blog posts Category:Pure Evil Proposals Category:Finished Proposals